The Talent Show
by Calysta Dark Child
Summary: Everyone has worked really hard for this show and now it’s time to shine! Some interesting pairs will come out.RnR plz
1. Welcome to the show!

**The Talent Show**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this Hogwarts universe. I don't own the songs I don't own anything…except my name. **_

_**Summery: Everyone has worked really hard for this show and now it's time to shine! Some interesting pairs will come out.**_

Everyone gathered in the great hall that night. The contestants had prepared for months and tonight they would show everyone what they had. The crowd hushed as Dumbledore stepped onto the stage.

"Good day students. Welcome to the winter talent show. We have many contestants from different houses tonight so I ask you not only cheer for your friends but for everyone. Now our M.C. for tonight will be…" Lee Jordan appeared at his side " Lee Jordan. Now on with the show if you will Mr. Jordan" Dumbledore stepped down returning to the teachers table.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Lee shouted getting reactions from all students "Lets get this party started shall we? Now I've been requested to make each contestant a riddle so lets get started. Their love is forbidden by more than most and people are sure he'll tear her up like a wolf….give up? Here's Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley with Simple Plan's 'Little Red Riding Hood!'"

The stage darkened as woodland sounds were heard. Fog slowly crept off the stage as the lights barely came up to show the Slytherin boy leaning against a tree as Ginny Weasley joined them on stage dressed in her Gryffindor uniform.

_(howl)_  
**_Draco: Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood  
_**

Draco walked over to Ginny taking her by the hand. Behind Stage Ron Weasley, Ginny's Brother looked beyond mad

**_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want_**

Draco gave a wolfish smile as he kept the unsure Ginny by his side

_**Listen to me(howl)  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone  
(howl)**_

He turned her to the audience and framed her face

_**What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So, just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a way  
**_

Draco, to Ron's horror, traced the shape of Ginny's lips

**_What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad_**  
**_So, untill you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe  
_**

Draco let her walk back a few steps back to the prop trees by herself

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Till I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone  
(howl)  
**_

He grabbed her back up into his arms twirling her as he did

_**Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't  
(howl)  
**_

he let go of her going to his knees

**_What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good_**

Ginny reached down and helped him to his feet

_**I'll try to be satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to grandma's place  
**_

The two start to walk back toward the tree

**_Little Red Ridin' Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
_**

they end leaning against a tree as the stage goes black  
**_(howl) _**

Lee Jordan reappears on the stay "well that was interesting…Very nicely done let's give those two a hand!" a roar of clapping sounded " alright lets get onto the next contestant."

_©Simple Plan ' little red riding hood' Cursed Soundtrack_


	2. Breakaway

_**Disclaimer: don't own anyone don't own songs yada yada yada….**_

"Now for our next contestant" Lee started "She's known for her brains but she has feelings too. Sometimes she just wants to get away from the world and breakaway…Here's Hermione Granger with Kelly Clarkson's hit song 'Breakaway'"

Hermione walked on the stage. Her hair was straightened and she had makeup on. She wore a baby tee that said I heart Johnny and torn jeans.

"This is dedicated to all the girls…and guys that feel they just need a break from life" Hermione said smiling

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway…."

Hermione smiled as she put her mike down. The Great Hall erupted in hollers as she began to blush.

Lee stepped out to her side "Whoa! Mione you never told us you could sing like that. Let's give it up to Hermione for her wonderful performance. We're got lots more to come folks so don't go anywhere"

© _Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_


	3. Ironic

"Alright here we go. The next contestant may not be known for her smarts but when it comes down to the line she's loyal and true. Its ironic how people can act when things happen…Here's Hannah Abbot with 'Ironic' By Alanis Moriset

Hannah came out on the stage in a black shroud that covered her up

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
_

Hannah threw off the shroud to show a punk rocker outfit

_  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures_

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

Hannah smiled as she took her bow. The entire Hufflepuff table was screaming for her.

Lee came back on "that was great Hannah a real top act"


	4. Where are you now?

Lee looked down at his list "Alright now we have a sad song. She met him their first year then lost him her fourth. Now she's left wondering where his is now. Here's Cho Chang with Britney Spears' 'Where are you now'"

Cho came onto the stage wearing the black she had wore to Cedric Diggory's funeral

"This is for everyone who is wondering about Cedric"

_Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win_

I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go

I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity

But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go

I should let it out, it's time to let you go  
Oh baby, I just want to know  
Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go  


Cho left the stage in tears

© _Where are you now by Britney Spears, oops album _


	5. Look At Me

Lee looked down at his list for the next act.

"Wow Ladies and Gents, Our next group have been stuck together since they fought against the dark lord and kicked his butt. Two have been already but the third is a shocker… especially when you see her outfit! This group of three include two Gryffindors and another girl. Trust me folks you won't believe who she is!"

Out in the audience, Harry Potter looked around the Ravenclaw tables trying to spot a very odd blond known as Loony. His attention was brought back to the stage as Lee finished his introduction to the group.

"And here's Hermione, Ginny, and a special guest singing 'Look at Me!' By former Spice Girl Geri Hallowell

Ginny gave a grand entrance in a short black dress.

Ginny:_ Good-looking, bad-tasting  
Full-bodied, butt-wasting  
Loose-living, tight-fitting  
What you see ain't what you are getting  
_

Hermione entered in a matching dress but red

Hermione_: big make-up, little break-up  
She wants it, he's got it  
Cold-blooded, hot gossip  
Superficial expectations  
_

Both girls looked to the audience singing together_  
_Both_: Look at me  
You can take it all because this face is free  
Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me  
I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby  
I can even do reality_

A girl dressed in a hot pink dress came onto the stage. Her white blond hair was pulled into two buns.

Luna_: Fake money, real plastic  
Stupid cupid, fantastic  
Queer thinking, straight talking  
What you see ain't what you are getting  
_

Ginny_: Fast loving, slow moving  
_Hermione_: No rhythm, but I'm grooving  
_Luna_: Old feeling, new beginning  
_All_: Superficial expectations  
_

The three girls danced around in a hip-hop fashion framing their faces with their hands. _  
_All_: Look at me  
You can take it all because this face is free  
Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me  
I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby  
I can even do reality_

Ginny_: Sometimes I don't recognise my own face  
I look inside my eyes and find disgrace  
My little white lies tell a story  
I see it all, it has no glory  
_Luna_: Hahaha_

All_: Look at me  
You can take it all because this face is free  
Maybe next time use your eyes and look at me  
I'm a drama queen if that's your thing baby  
I can even do reality_

Luna_: Come and look at me  
This face is free  
I'm your fantasy  
_Ginny_: Who do you wannabe?  
Not what you see  
I'm a drama queen if that's your thing  
_Hermion_e: Come on and look at me  
I'm your fantasy  
This face is free  
_All_: Come on and look at me  
So who do you wannabe?  
This is free...  
_

The three girls twist off stage as Lee comes back on

"now you have to admit that was an awesome performance from Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and yes Luna Lovegood. Our next act is a group of boys with a message for someone could you be that someone…"

© _Look at me Geri Hallowell_


End file.
